Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a mobile communication system that is capable of achieving an improvement in a utilization rate by doing a promotion that presents a favorable term in terms of price or the like to users when the utilization rate of the network of the mobile communication system is low. In the mobile communication system, by receiving utilization promotion information from a core network, a radio base station informs of the utilization promotion information to terminals under the radio base station.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 discloses a mobile packet communication system that makes it possible to restrict an increase in transmission delay and prevent a quality deterioration while improving the utilization efficiency of a radio channel. The packet communication system includes a storage means that stores information on currently set packet calls, a new call judging means that, in receiving a setup request of a packet call transmitted by a mobile station, judges whether or not the packet call is a new call on the basis of the information stored in the storage means, and an acceptance determination means that determines whether or not to accept the setup request of a packet call that is judged as a new call.